shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarah Karim/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Melee Combat Zarah uses a spear wielding martial art. 'Pheromone Spray' This is a form of attack that uses a series of chemical pheromones to manipulate her opponents behaviour and perceptions to her advantage. 'Pop Greens' Pop Greens are seeds with instant growth capabilities, being able to sprout into full grown plants in a matter of moments. Native to the Greenstone forest in the Boin Archipelago, they have been effectively weponized by Heracles. Different seeds are triggered by different stimuli. Some grow upon impact, others grow in the prescence of an oncoming target, while another is capable of growing in mid-air. These seeds also have varying ranges and effects, even those not normally attributed to plants, such as one capable of piercing opponents, another being able to explode, while another is shown to release a shock wave. Each type of seed also has a different color scheme, which the user can use to tell what each one is capable of. 'Midori Boshi: Devil' (緑星・デビル "Green Star: Devil"): A Pop Green that creates a large Venus Flytrap-like plant which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. Midori Boshi: Sargasso (緑星・サルガッソ "Green Star: Sargasso"): A Pop Green which explodes on impact into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. The name is similar to the Sargasso Sea, a region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often become tangled in weeds. 'Midori Boshi: Rafflesia' (緑星・ラフレシア "Green Star: Rafflesia"): A Pop Green that is not used directly against an enemy, but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemies with its stench. 'Midori Boshi: Take Jaberin' (緑星・竹ジャベ林 "Green Star: Bamboo Javelin-Grove"): When used stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. 'Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So' (緑星・ドクロ爆発草 "Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass"): A Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large explosion in the shape of a skull. 'Midori Boshi: Humandrake' (緑星・ヒューマンドレーク "Green Star: Humandrake"): A Pop Green that when fired on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. 'Midori Boshi: Trampolia' (緑星・トランポリア "Green Star: Trampolia"): A Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. It was first used in conjunction with "Humandrake" against Daruma. 'Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf' (緑星・衝撃狼草（インパクトウルフ） "Green Star: Impact Wolf Grass"): A Pop Green that when fired into the air sprouts into grass that takes the shape of a wolf. The bulb where it came from that shaped like a wolf's nose can release a stunningly powerful shockwave that is three meters in diameter. 'Medicinal Plants' 'Stitch Ivy' A rapidly growing seed that sinking into the wound, abosrbing the blood and growing out into the sides of the wound then pulling them together. This causes a biologically grown set of stitches to be formed of the wound closing it and allowing it to heal. Once the wound heals the Ivy loses it supply of blood and smply drops off, leaving behind multiple seeds (the ivy can also be grown without the use of an injury). 'Weaponised Plants' 'Fire Moss' Fire Moss, which was dicovered during the time skip, by Zarah Karim on the coast of a Grand Line Island. This plant is an unusual underwater organism that, flourishes and grows rapidly when submerged in salt water. However when removed from salt water into air the moss with spontaneously burst into flames, which cannot even be extinguished by water. The flame burn fast and hot, making it an ideal versatile fuse when employed correctly. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Injection Spear: Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon